nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Webly
Question How did you upload the image for iCarly???? -- FamFragoso42 02:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :No i mean: how did you put it on the iCarly edit page???; I couldn't find the image on it!!!!!!!!!! -- FamFragoso42 19:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Why did you put the "Help Improvment" on iCarly and Miranda Cosgrove??? Didn't I do enough for Nickipedia??? >:( FamFragoso42 00:41, 25 October 2008 (UTC) How I Uploaded the Image! I copied the image and saved it from Internet Explorer. Then, I clicked Upload Image and I uploaded it. Thanks for asking. I'm always open for asking questions.Webly 15:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) How I Did It! I uploaded the image. Then, while you edit the iCarly edit page.Their is button on the page that you press. So, press it. You press the image that you want and put it on the iCarly page. All I did was upload the image for the Nickipedia. P:S: If I didn't help you right I'll try to help you later. Bye!!!!! OMG!!! Hey hey I found out where Carly a.k.a Miranda Cosgrove got her shirt from iSaw Him First and iHurt Lewbert!!!! Here's the website: http://www.oldnavy.com/browse/product.do?cid=7526&pid=611897&scid=611897052 It's has the blue AND pink one! AAAHHHHHH!!! :`D FamFragoso42 01:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi.Can I become admin?If not Why?Terminator234 23:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Who is here an admin that still writes stuff?Terminator234 00:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Terminator Hey, I like Terminator aswell! Which movie do you think is the best?Terminator234 00:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :My favourite is, :1. Terminator 2 :2. Terminator 3 :3. Terminator Salvation :4. The Terminator :P.S.Have you seen the sarah connor chronicles? Terminator234 00:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Unfortunetly they stopped making episodes for a season 3. I wish they would make mor episodes. They were great. Terminator234 00:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay.See you tomorrow then! Terminator234 01:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Angry Beavers Do you watch the angry beavers? Terminator234 15:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I used to watch it. I may not be here tomorrow around 16:45 because I am at a school tour. Do you want to join my new SpongeBob Wikia. The address is www.Spongebobtv.wikia.com. Terminator234 17:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Are you going to create an account there on my wikia? Terminator234 17:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Good.Work very hard on it. Terminator 17:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Translatingproblem-question I have a little question about a sentence you wrote on another talkpage: "I feel like I've been the only editor that's been doing anything bad, besides FamFragoso42 and Agent-347." , I don't know how I must translate this sentence correct, and I want to have it clear what you mean: Or you mean that you feel that you're doing bad things, and that I & FamFragoso42 also do bad things; or you mean that you feel that you're doing bad things, and that I & FamFragoso do good things. Which one of the two is it? Sorry that my English not good is again. I hope I have it clear tomorrow. ;) -- Hey, I'm Back Hey, I'm Back! Just wanted to know when your going to my Wikia again? -- Terminator234 00:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe a goodbye! Goodbye! To this wiki i'll miss it but Agent-347 is deleting everything he tried to delete spongebob tv show now it doesn't have a page on this wiki i wished that everyone could delete pages to help prevent vandilism but people are not doing it like their suppose to i mean Agent-347 may do an awesome template but, he can delete some importanat stuff this is a goodbye for a while! I'll miss you all. :) :I am deleting all the stubs, and SpongeBob SquarePants is there still (So there are you wrong). I only deleted The series link, and the misspelled versions. "Unneeded" is a generally term I use, it's not that it isn't needed but that this version isn't needed. Many pages I delete are already deleted in the past for same reasons but formulated in a different way. And I deleted Lary The Lobster because it hadn't enough content (I added this reason to my main reasons), also, the article Stephen Hillenburg, I am not sure, I think it had 1 line. I don't will delete full articles. You are a co-admin of me, so you can always say to me on my talk page that you think that a page is expanded enough. Also, I've created a Nickipedia Chat, which can be found here: http://nickipedia.chatango.com/ I'll be online sometimes, and in a few minutes also, so maybe you could talk. -- Hide / Show function is working!! Ok, I have been thinking a few days what could have went wrong with the hide show option, but I knew it in a "BOOM" this night... I forget that in the first line of the table there has to be a line started with "!", like "! colspan="3" | SpongeBob". Now to use this function, you have to add next to the class 2 words, and you have 2 options: "collapsible uncollapsed" , and "collapsible collapsed". I think you know how it works, if not: ask me, or look at some of the tables I have added this on, some of those can you find on my profile (Go to "My started articles", or to "My started templates"; for the second you have to go to my favorites and go to that main page link you see, there you will see a bunch of them... Ok, I have already added this on many templates, and some tables (List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes). I hope you are happy now. :P It was a good and learnfull idea of you, and this reminds me on "Good Idea, bad idea" of the Animaniacs... -- Channel-Shizzle It's something I want to note but I think it's unneeded that we make on the Nickipedia pages with after it (TV Channel) or (Block); Nick Junior isn't so big so that could fit on 1 page. Nickelodeon (TV Channel), those have to come just Nickelodeon. Also I think there is a clear difference between TEENick & TeenNick; so can we keep it short? I don't want to keep as webmaster / admin things for my own, so it's that you know it. If you have complainments you can always say it... So the articles has only to be: Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Nicktoons Network, TeenNick, TEENick, Nick @ Nite Noggin & The N. Also I want to note I think it's to early to start the TeenNick page because on the moment there isn't so much known about programming, Netstyling, ... In 2/3 weeks there will sure be known more and I think it's better to start that article then, news about the channel can you put for now on the main page in the news-block. Also am I planning to redesign the Nickelodeon page because it's on the moment to general and it reffers in big lines to the other channels which I think isn't so needed and allong with it takes it a big place on the page in... So it's that you know it... Ok? Complainments may you give hé, I am not somebody who works 100% on his own if I know there is another active admin... -- Kind regards, Clean-up has a meaning, and being in charge too I know that I haven't done many since school is again on, but next week I have vacation, and I plan the continue of the clean-up, everything I deleted so far had a reason, I didn't delete too much, some things I will re-add later (Probably next spring when I hope to get done with the whole clean-up... Also I don't want to be rude, When Pants Attack is ment good, but it doesn't show anymore a plot; but the whole episode overview! Also it hasn't structure, no clear alinea's, also that template you'd made (which is just a plain copy of the Jimmy Neutron Wikia, because the name of it could be every show!) Not that I want to block everyone from editing, but nobody gets what I want to get as the finishline as first but like before with some other things it will be good!!! (Look at the List of iCarly episodes..) I can't get it that nobody understands what being a admin or webmaster means.. Also all those Prank pages are overused, it started with one, but now there are starting to be to many of them, I can't seem that it still is made, there is only 1 user that is already every 2 days for sure online: me.. I am a bit bad in telling things like this, but I hope you get it. I have already a bad time, and I'd hope that I don't have work too restore the clean-up to a few weeks ago, but that I can continue it directly!! I want to make all the wikitables NickTables, and rewrite some stuff,... But yeah, now I've got to get asleep, I hope that if I get back tomorrow that there isn't a mess, because I don't want to see my hard work backfiring! (Again: I don't want to be rude or mean, just say my point of being the owner of this place) -- :Hi. I understand what being an admin means. Would you like my help? Thanks! — Jeff G. 05:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Webly, please check the . There was some inappropriate material uploaded, see Category:Candidates for speedy deletion too. --Weas-El Talk| 11:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Here is . This user removed a lot of content from pages while he added infoboxes. But actually I think he just didn't know what he did. I reverted most of his edits. --Weas-El Talk| 11:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::And . :-( --Weas-El Talk| 13:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Protection Hi again, I recently reverted ad spam on Forum:Index. I strongly recommend to semi-protect that page, since it's a high-risk target for spam-bots. --Weas-El Talk| 11:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Deletion requests Hi Webly, there's are actually a whole bunch of pages marked for deletion. Would you take care of that, please? Thank you. --Weas-El Talk| 14:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, that's a great help. --Weas-El Talk| 18:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Webly, I just noticed that you assigned me admin rights. Thanks for your confidence. --Weas-El ✉ 21:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. It seems that my presence isn't needed any longer. Color Printer is taking care of vandalism now. He isn't the talkative type, is he? To tell the truth, I have no longer the time to drop by regularly. I actually have too many working sites on Wikia, and there may be one or two major new ones in the future. The reason for my presence here was fighting vandalism, I have absolutely no idea of Nickelodeon shows. ;-) :Feel free to contact me if you should encounter any serious case of vandalism or if you should need help with something different. Remove my administrator privileges or leave them, I'll leave that to you. --Weas-El ✉ 23:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Your reversions You literally told me that my opinion doesn't matter. You have to realize that it does. Just because you're an admin doesn't mean your powers are abusable. You still have not countered my point, and the fact that you are ignoring community opinions and doing whatever you want means your position has been compromised--Jack's Posse Fic 14:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sabrina articles Hi Webly, I left a comment at Jack's Posse Fic's talk page. Since I've been roped into the discussion, I hope I'll be able to mediate. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 15:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) HELP There is an anonymous user with the IP address starting with 206 creating stupid FB&CC pages while messing with valid ones. He then tried to impersonate me by copying the deletion template on his bogus pages and putting them on the real one. Please block him and delete his bogus pages. The two others are List of new Fanboy and Chum Chum episodes and List of The Wiggles Movie characters--Jack's Posse Fic 20:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Filmography The reason I kept removing your filmography list was that the article was marked for cleanup for that exact reason. Except for the intro paragraph, everything else should be Nickelodeon-related. The filmography made the page look worse. Without it, the page looks tidier--Jack's Posse Fic 22:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Unprotect Unprotect Amanda Bynes. I was removing REDUNDANT information. You completely ignored the last thing I said, an abuse of power because the conversation wasn't over. The filmography box covers half the page with information ALREADY mentioned. You're slowly being drained of my respect for you--Jack's Posse Fic 00:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Please You are not helping the wiki by plagiarizing from Wikipedia. Please stop--Jack's Posse Fic 14:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) iCarly/Victorious I have removed both iCarly and Victorious wiki from our affiliates. The admins do not understand #How to run a wiki #Vandalism is not vandalism when sane reasoning is explained. I and two others mistaken for me had explained why we either a) put the page up for deletion or b) removed bullets of information. #Just because thousands of characters of information were removed, don't judge the edit by its number. Judge it by the content transaction and edit summary #The definition of Innuendo #True page notability. "The community likes it" is not a reason. If 100 people liked a vandal's page, would you keep it? #That admins cannot treat lower-powered users as lesser beings #Deleting one's blog for reason of "It was causing disagreement" is a violation of freedom of speech and expression #An admin has to give evidence to their claims of why a user should be blocked. Some links #http://victorious.wikia.com/index.php?title=Steven_Carson&action=history #http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Innuendo#article-comments #http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Innuendo#article-comments #http://victorious.wikia.com/index.php?title=Innuendo&action=history #http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Innuendo&action=history #http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SinjadeRulz345 #http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jack's_Posse_Fic #http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ciria#I_Need_Your_Help #http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Eric_the_Grape #http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block I hope you understand how unjust those wikis are and why we had to sever ties with them--Jack's Posse Fic 20:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The block It was a retroactive sort of thing. Had to do it so we could move on. Notice that the time was insanely short. From this point, we are officially allies--Jack's Posse Fic 00:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block Jack's Posse Fic and revert his edits and revoke his admin rights?? He did nothing wrong!!! you didnt even listen to his response before you unleashed hell on him. Give him a chance!!!- 19:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) — (IP of Jack's Posse Fic) Wiki And thus, the wiki is now peaceful to edit in. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Moving forward I had thought there was no point in even trying to continue editing here, but since the situation has changed, maybe there are useful things I can contribute here. Part of that would be to take an objective look at some of the edits that have been made recently. But before we get to that point, I need to know what your goal for the wiki is. That is, what kind of information do you want this wiki to have? * Do you want to have broad coverage? (If it appears on any Nickelodeon channel, we'll cover it.) * Do you want to have a more narrow focus, such as only focusing on original programming? * Do you want something in the middle, such as original programming gets higher priority and more detail, but we'll have a little bit of info on the syndicated stuff. There are other admins here, but it's been over two months since any of them have made edits, so I'm turning to you to help give a direction for this wiki to follow. Once you've decided, let me know and then we'll take a look at updating the Scope of project with that new information. Also, you might want to consider moving the Main Page to something like "Nickelodeon Wiki" (leaving the redirect in place). This will help with search engine rankings and is something that is now done automatically when new wikis are created. I think there's a MediaWiki page that controls which page you go to when someone clicks on the wordmark (the Nickipedia logo). If I find that, I'll let you know so you can update that, too. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Your gallery project Hi Webly, if you don't mind, I'd like to give my opinion on your proposed "Gallery project". If you noticed, there are a lot of actors with rather large pages. There are also a wide array of guest actors throughout Nickelodeon's history. I don't think it would be fair to flood pages of prominent Nickelodeon actors (prominent being a matter of opinion) with images just to have them, when other actors wouldn't have that luxury. This is an encyclopedia, not a photography business, or photo dumping ground like Photobucket. In addition, in regards to content, allowing the inclusion of early life and non-Nickelodeon filmography leaves every actor's page (whether they're already created or will be created) vulnerable to direct copying from Wikipedia, which is plagiarism. As aparently the only current admin on staff, it would look very bad on your part if you allowed that to happen. We are Nickipedia, the encyclopedia dedicated to Nickelodeon. We can't lose that focus. You know what I mean?--SinjadeRulz345 22:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Undeleting Jack's deletions Since Jack showed how biased he was even after you removed his admin status, I think we need to review each page that he deleted. You can get there through the logs section on his Contributions page, but here's the direct link. Use the "view/restore" link to bring them back. I'll go through each one and see if they really did need to be deleted, or if they are in line with your goal for this wiki that you said a couple days ago. I will also probably need to go through all of his edits to see what he removed because of his bias and personal motives, but that will have to be done later. I have some other things I need to work on right now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppet attempt I found this "Hi! I was just wondering why you blocked Jeremy and Isabella. They are my friends and not vandals. I know Histeria asked you this but I don't see a problem with that at all. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 19:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC)" on Jack's talkpage. It's clear Webly was the biased one. Not Jack. - 18:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) — (IP of Jack's Posse Fic) : No, it wasn't. I have to wait to see if you are Jack but knowing that no one else besides Jack's sockpuppets have agreed with him, you probably are. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 18:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: You have still no evidence that they were sockpuppets. You have to give them benefit of the doubt - 18:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) — (IP of Jack's Posse Fic) Jack Look, I understand you are paranoid with Jack's sockpuppets, but honestly, if you hadnt blocked him from editing his talkpage in the first place, he wouldn't have had to resort to using his other accounts. I think it would mean a lot to him if you could allow him to edit his talkpage again at least, and restore the original 1-month block. I'm just trying to be neutral here-- 19:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) — (IP of Jack's Posse Fic) : Sorry Jack. I don't know what to say. You are not going to change as proven by countless users. There is no way I'm unblocking you and I know All That Timeline could be biased but really you are supposed to be banned and you have to respect that. If you had a sockpuppet, that did everything right and I wouldn't know it was you. No one has actually agreed with you. It's just you. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 19:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I can confirm that this IP address was used by Jack on 8/31/2011 at 18:01 UTC in yet another sockpuppet attempt. Webly, I recommend that any time you see Jack show up, just set a block for infinite without the ability to edit their his page and don't even try talking to him at all. As you said, he isn't going to change and any information you give him about why you're blocking him just helps him figure out how to be a better troll and sockpuppeteer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Concession Ok, Webly, this is Jack. I admit to having one sockpuppet before this one, and that was Sinjade. Nobody else. Now that I admitted to sockpuppeting, you have to fulfill your promise by not only unblocking my main account, but restoring all my powers and unblockingall the accounts you falsely accused. RRabbit meanwhile has no evidence for his claims. Please just give me one more chance and respect my opinions about how Nickipedia should be PS, by violating my first amendment rights over 5 times without a viable reason, you forced the creation of this sockpuppet. This makes you the mater puppeteer of my sockpuppet. Think about that now--Uhotnau123 00:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:American whatever Since a wiki about a television network should not care about nationalities, can you help me convert the "American (child, television, film) actors" categories into respective categories that exclude the nationality? It'd make categorizing people from other countries such as Vanessa Lengies and yes, Justin Bieber all the less technical (theyre Canadian). I think just calling the categories "Television actors" "Child actors" and "Film actors" is much easier to categorize. Besides, a category simply called "Voice actors" already exists--Uhotnau123 01:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I can run through those categories and remove the nationality without too much trouble. I just want to verify, Webly, that this is something you want. It was said a couple times as something that should be done, but I think we hadn't gotten confirmation from you to do this. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) IALL Isabella and Lego Liker must be banned now. You block me for a week for basically doing my job as an admin and strip me of it, yet a user messing with peoples' talkpage comments and causing several edit wars just for the heck of it doesn't get any punishment except a slap on the wrist. How is that fair? -Uhotnau123 02:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Unblock In order to completely unblock Jack, you need to unblock the ID # that was autoblocked with him -Uhotnau123 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Problem. I have no idea how to find it. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 18:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Go into the block log--Uhotnau123 18:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I need to get IP address. I have no idea what it is. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 18:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Just unblock all the IP addresses you blocked during the debacle. It'll be easier that way--Uhotnau123 18:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: You just agreed that all the IP's were you. Thanks! XD, I'll do that. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 18:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: You jumped to that conclusion. Doesn't mean it's true--Uhotnau123 18:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Amanda I had to remove the gallery, because it would hold double standards for the hundreds of actor articles this wiki has and the hundreds more it will have. It seems like you were giving special attention to Amanda and nobody else. We have to stick to the images we are permitted to have, and not upload images just to say we have them. However, I made sure to add other information that wasn't there before, such as readding the role as Nellie in Charlotte's Web 2 and her victories at the Kids' Choice Awards, one of which happened on her 18th birthday (by airdate)--Jack's Posse Fic 19:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey.. Seeing that you are the sysop here, could you please fix up the Monobook/Monaco skin? It is kinda messed up when in Monobook preview (well, the sidebar is...) Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Character article images ToonNicker3 has been continually changing the placement of the images on Timmy Turner and Cosmo and Wanda's articles, claiming that the articles look sloppy with all the pictures on one side of the page. But I think they don't look sloppy that way. Could you please do something about this? --JeremyCreek 21:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is I don't think it looks very good on a character page to put every picture on one side. One on left and one on right is perfectly fine. They shouldn't be right under each other though. I want the pages to look like a very good handled wiki like http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas. Whatever way looks like that looks best to me. If you don't think so make a blog about it and see what other users decide. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 21:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) While You're On Can you go through the candidates for deletion and delete them please? It's really piling up--ToonNicker3 21:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Seeing that you are more active... I'd like to have sysop powers to fix some stuff up around here. E.g. the Monobook skin, unused files, etc. I ask of this because you don't seem to be active much. This is what I request. Thank you. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion and block requested Apparently doesn't like SpongeBob and seems determined to let everyone know via a page called "Rant on Spongebob". Since they are adding racism and sexual slurs to their profanity, I recommend blocking the IP address for 3-6 months after you delete the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) House of Anubis episodes At the rate you are titling episodes, the hour long ones are going to have their page titles be really wordy. Any chance you would allow me to reduce the name to the first ep of the thread and the plot summaries would be sectioned into the episodes in the same group as the first?--ToonNicker3 03:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Wrong? did i do something wrong? –Jonathan laboy 17:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Of course you can talk to me in chat...I just can't seen to find it. Is there anything wrong with my contributions?--ToonNicker3 22:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) All That sketch template What is the purpose of having two separate templates? The merging was just fine. The template is not too big. That's a matter of opinion. Why are you spinning off templates of main template and then using improper punctuation in their title bars? PS, making a blog will not do anything. I'm confronting you directly on this.--ToonNicker3 01:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Can u... Please redo the Monobook skin by replacing it with all of this? It prevent multiple spacing and has sidebar fixing. Please? Thx. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :How did I do what? P.S. The 7d5903 needs to be changed to an orange color e.g. #FF6600. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I just can't tell the changes. Lol --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 04:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Usually, I wait 30 minutes-an hour for a change. Its how it happens for some reason. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC)